1. Field
The invention is in the field of drainage systems for liquids, especially liquids inadvertently spilled during the filling or emptying of railway tank cars or the fueling of locomotives.
2. State of the Art
Massive drain systems of concrete or other structural materials are sometimes constructed at railway loading and unloading and at locomotive fueling sites to collect and dispose of spilled corrosive or inflammable liquids, which could otherwise accumulate in dangerous puddles. Such systems are undesirable for a variety of reasons. For example, they make track repairs difficult and, if damaged by derailments or otherwise, are expensive to replace.